


The Nature of Things

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Newt, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Omega Credence Barebone, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Since his early childhood, Credence had understood how the world worked.  There were the alphas, the betas, and the weak, sinful omegas.  He isn't surprised by which category he falls into.  But having left his childhood home, it's easy to forget how unnatural he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt on the Kinkmeme: Credence is an omega and while living with the Barebones, always spent his heat locked away/thrown out of the house/actually forced to function and still hand out fliers and is, well, used to dealing with it by himself and trying to fend off creepy alphas (up to you if he succeeded or not!).
> 
> Then he's living with alpha!Newt and his heat takes him by surprise. Newt helps him set up a nest and brings him food and water and tea, cuddles and pets his hair, and basically just treats him like one of his own creatures. It's up to you if Newt is ace or just strongly into completely-informed consent but I just really would love Credence devolving from a semi-rational well, it wouldn't be so bad, Newt's not a bad person to whining and begging and pleading while Newt insists he won't, they'll talk about it later.
> 
> \+ Credence wasn't sure he could trust Newt until this  
> ++ They do talk about it later! And it ends in sweetness and kisses <3

Since his early childhood, Credence had understood how the world worked. The strong males, the warriors, like Mister Graves; both of them, they were the Alphas. The kindhearted men and women of the world, they were Betas. That man who had come over one day with something held in a bag, and asked him if he would be willing to do something for him, who had offered him two fruit buns and said he could eat them both for free if he was willing to say which he preferred, he was a beta. From the ages of eight to fourteen, Credence had gone to bed every night praying that he might be allowed to be a beta, that he could be kind and good and helpful.

Then there were the weakest, most sinful males. Those were the ones who were cursed to be omegas. When Credence felt the first stirrings in warmth within him, he had prayed to god to be forgiven, to be allowed to be spared this weakness. But no freedom came. He was an omega. Sinful. Monstrous. He hated himself for how he was made, saw no good in it. 

When he was young, he would try and hide feelings that would start to build within him, to close his eyes and try to will them away. He would sit in the corner of the church and breathe slowly, try to contain the urges that fought within him, and ignore how some of the other churchgoers came closer to him, how attendance rocketed those weeks.

After one of the men had pinned him to the pew, Mary Lou had chased the man away and beaten Credence until he was bloody, then thrown him down to the cellar to deal with the sinful creature that he was. The first time, she hadn't given him water. The second and the heats after that until his sixteenth birthday, he had been given water, and some bread, and been told to spend his time in prayer. If his mother found he had touched himself, there would be hell to pay. Regardless, he would still be beaten, for being a sinner. For tempting men from their wives and women from their husbands, for being against the natural order of things.

By sixteen, he normally managed to hide the first few days of the heat, until it became unbearable. The first heat after his sixteenth birthday, he had gone to his mother, expecting to be thrown in the cellar once more, almost longing for the chance to curl up and hide, knowing that being curled up smaller helped defeat the agony in his chest.  
"Ma-" He started to tell her, as she pushed some leaflets into his hands. She raised an eyebrow.  
"I know boy. Think I can't smell it on you? You're an adult now. If you think I'm going to continue to let you take weeks off at a time just because you feel like it, you have another thing coming. Return when you've finished your leafleting for the day. And Credence? If you sin, I will know."

Going out into the street, feeling strangers' eyes upon him, had been terrifying the first time. The second, knowing what was coming, it was worse. He learned to run, to hide. He managed to survive, even though he knew every day he could find himself dragged away. Not eating helped a little, because the heats were less intense when his body was fighting off starvation. He hadn't known before that his treatment in the cellar was a kindness, but he knew it now and he made use of it.

On his eighteenth birthday, Chastity had given him a bottle of perfume.  
"It'll help." Was all she had said. And it did help. It hid his smell, and while it didn't stop the agony that pierced through him, the way he wanted to scream, to cry, to beg, it at least meant that alphas didn't notice him as much. By the time Mister Graves arrived on the scene, he had run out of the perfume, and couldn't risk buying more.

The other Mister Graves had smelt what he was, had sworn that when his time came, he would take care of him. But before he had reached the heat everything had fallen apart.

His mother was dead. Never again would he be locked in that cellar, or forced to hand out flyers late at night with the eyes of men staring into his soul. Instead, he found a new purpose. He was helping Newt with his creatures, feeding them, grooming them. He was even helping Newt with his writing sometimes, sitting on the floor with a puffskein in his lap and listening to Newt's words. His old life was behind him, and everything was better now.

When he felt the first stab of pain in his stomach, he realised that there were some things he wasn't ever going to escape, some reminders of his sin which were written large in his body and his soul. 

He got to his feet and went to fetch the pellets for the mooncalves. He had work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

As he completed his rounds, doubts began to gnaw at Credence's mind. He could still do his chores despite the pain of his heat, but he was concerned about Newt's reaction when he came home. When he had first learned that the British wizard was an Alpha, he had been startled - but seeing him with his beasts, it made sense. He was staying in Newt's case and doing little of worth. There was nowhere to hide, no alleyways to run to or fire escapes to climb up now. Just an army of creatures that were loyal to Newt, and the knowledge that he belonged to the other man.

Coaxing the fwooper to eat from his hand provided at least a momentary distraction - she had had a cold the past week and so was being hand fed to help her gain weight. Newt was kind to his creatures when they were ill. He was patient. Credence was used to violence, but he couldn't imagine it from Newt, not really. So that would be alright.

Newt would have him, he supposed. Not because he was desirable, but because he was a sinful creature that drove men from their rational minds, because he was a cursed monster. Newt would have him, and he would continue his work. The lessons in magic would stop probably - he couldn't imagine there would be much of a demand for an omega wizard. He would still be allowed to care for the creatures. 

He bit his lip to hold back a whimper, the pain inside of him reaching a distracting intensity. He had no right to complain, not after everything that Newt had done to him. One day he was always going to be taken by an alpha, no matter what he might have wanted. Newt would be kind. Newt would be kind. He repeated it to himself like a mantra, as he walked around the case.

Dougal gazed at him intently with dark round eyes, and Credence looked away, sure that the demiguise could tell that he was a sinner. Newt would be back soon. The pain was getting worse, a stronger heat than those he normally endured. He flinched as he worked out why - he had been so greedy recently, eating until he was full. His face was rounding out. He wasn't starving any more, and that meant the pain would be worse. Maybe Newt would be kind.

His mother's words echoed in his ears, telling him what men would do to omegas if they got their hands on them, what witches would do, and Credence wanted to scream. He could feel the black smoke twitching inside his body for the first time since the fateful day that Newt had rescued him, brought him here. He was an omega. It would be natural to him. It was to be expected, and Newt would be kind if he obeyed.

He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of the case lid opening, and realised with a sense of dawning horror that he was behind on his rounds. Not much, only a few minutes, but his mother had taught him that heats were no excuse for laziness or carelessness.

"Credence?" Newt called out as he descended, then there was a pause. Reluctantly, he approached the steps. Newt would be kind after, and he needed Credence to care for the animals while he was helping MACUSA. That meant he couldn't hurt him too badly. Seeing Newt's face calmed him for a moment, before Newt frowned, taking a step towards him, and Credence was torn between the urge to run and the urge to surrender.  
"Hey..." Newt spoke softly, soothing him, treating him the same way he had when they first met, the same way he treated wounded animals. "Oh... Oh Credence, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought you were a beta."

Credence glanced down at the floor, scuffing a foot against the wooden boards of the shed.  
"I'm sorry Mister Scamander." He had been calling Newt by his first name for the last couple of weeks. But as an omega, he might have lost that right. "I know I should have told you, but you didn’t ask.” His mother’s voice rang in his ears. A lie by omission was still a lie, and lying was another sin on the long list of his life. “I have nearly finished feeding the animals. If you will give me a couple of minutes, I can be..." He flinched, but forced himself to say the words. "I can be ready for you sir, just please, let me feed the occamys, they get so grumpy when they don't eat and we don't want a repeat of last week..." 

Newt paused, then nodded.  
"Go and finish feeding them, if you want to. I can do it if-" At Credence's rapid shake of his head he sighed and nodded. "Go and feed the occamys, then come back here. I'll make a start."

With a heavy heart, Credence turned away, promising himself that it was alright. Newt might be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

The occamys were nippy as they often were, but they seemed delighted by the cockroaches Credence gave to them. Credence watched the little creatures, wishing he could stay here and play with them. It was one of the highlights of his day. But he had no right to do that. He had told Newt he was just going to feed them, and stinking as he did of heat he had no right to delay things for a moment longer than necessary.

Newt would probably be in the shed, if not in the room above. So Credence returned there, shaking a little but trying to hide his terror, to stop his fear showing and making him more off-putting than he already was. This should be natural to him, he was an omega, this was to be expected. It was what he was made for. He paused in the door to the shed, when he saw Newt crouched on the floor with a blanket. Perhaps Newt intended to have him on the floor, so he didn't dirty the bed. Perhaps he wasn't going to be allowed to sleep in a bed any more. He bowed his head, and made himself walk closer, ignoring the growing agony in his stomach and the fear that made him want to turn and run. There was nowhere to go.

Newt looked up, and his expression was gentle, kind. A look Credence had seen on Newt’s face before, not the hunger most alphas showed him when he was in heat.  
"What is it?" He asked, and Credence moved to undo his shirt.   
"Whatever you want sir." He wished he was beautiful enough for this at least to be enjoyable for Newt, for his body to be desirable. But he knew he was ugly and unclean, that he should be grateful for any alpha’s attention, no matter whether or not he wanted it.

Newt frowned, gesturing Credence onto the blankets. He was surprised to find the fabric beneath him soft and warm, charmed to be soothing on his overheated skin. He nuzzled into the fabric a little, momentarily losing a sense of proper decorum. He blushed a little, then gasped as Newt reached out and gently stroked one finger through Credence's hair.

"It's safe now." Newt whispered, fingers scratching softly at Credence's scalp, and Credence gasped as the waves of pain lessened a little, the agony inside of him giving way to warmth. "I'm going to take such good care of you..." 

Credence realised slowly that another blanket had been wrapped around him, and his eyes started to drift closed. This must be a dream, he told himself. He must have fallen asleep in the case when he should be working on his chores. It wouldn’t be the first time – with his mother he had used to dream of escape. The whole magical world couldn’t be a dream, it was too amazing. But this could be.

The next thing he became aware of was a momentary pause in the gentle touches to his hair, followed a few moments later by something cold and hard pressing against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, gasped as sweet liquid trickled inside, and forced his eyes open. He wasn't alone.  
"You're doing great Credence..." Newt whispered, and he smiled down at him. "You are doing so well. This is some sweetened water, it's designed to ...well, it helps some of my animals when they are pregnant or in season, helps keep their strength up. If you don't mind."

Credence shook his head, sipping the water again, and then felt himself blush as Newt looked down on him. He didn't deserve this kindness. He tried to find words to apologise, but his heat was addling his mind and he didn't know what to say, how he could possibly earn forgiveness. This wasn’t right. He wasn’t meant to be being given things. But it felt so nice.

"It's hitting you pretty badly, isn't it? You're doing so well." Newt said, and his voice was so tender that Credence heard himself whimper in relief. He was fairly sure that Newt didn't worry so much about the words he was saying as the tone of voice he used. He knew that was true of his conversations with the creatures. Credence could feel himself relaxing, and he nuzzled into Newt's hand, his attention slipping a little.

"Get some more rest... I'll wake you up when you need to drink some water, and I'm going to get you something to eat..."   
Credence couldn't avoid obedience, his eyes fluttering closed. 

He woke to Newt's lips brushing against his forehead, and he watched as Newt tore up a sweet pastry. A small piece was brought to his lips, and he opened his mouth slowly, gasping at the taste of it. It reminded him of the beta who had let him eat a pastry once and asked for nothing in return.  
"I'm sorry." He murmured, ashamed. "You...you don't need to be doing this." He was so grateful for the kindness, but he knew he didn't deserve it. "If you want to take me, I promise I won't be any bother. I'll... I'll do it however you want and I won't ask for anything. You don't have to wait..."

He had thought his words would please Newt. Instead his eyes glittered dangerously for a moment, and then he flashed Credence a too-bright smile.   
"It's alright Credence. We aren't going to do it like that, we’re doing it how I want. Is that okay?" Before Credence could answer, another small piece of sweet pastry was brought to his lips, and fingers sunk into his hair.

He moaned softly, eyes slipping closed.  
"However you want Mister Scamander." He promised. He felt the fabric over him shift slightly, but it was just Newt pulling a blanket up, and then something warm and solid settled against his lap. He looked down to see the Niffler pressing against the painful area of his stomach, its body heat warm and soothing. This was incredible, and he blinked back tears of surprise.

"The warmth should help." Newt murmured. "You are doing well..." He paused, wandering away for a moment, and then resting his hand on Credence's head. When he moved it away, Credence felt a slight weight remain. Newt smiled at him softly.   
"Don't worry. Bowtruckles give wonderful head massages, it should help you to calm down." The water glass was back at his lips, and he sipped it slowly, treasuring the taste as long fingers rubbed through his hair.

Credence blinked sleepily.  
"I'm relaxed." He murmured. What Newt had said about calming down - maybe that was the idea here, to sooth and calm him enough so he could be taken. It would be a kindness if it were, but he had no right to delay the inevitable.  
"I can see that Credence." Newt said with the same voice he used to coax occamy from their shells. "You are relaxed and safe and warm. You just focus on that."

Credence could feel the truth of those words, feel the temptation to just surrender to tenderness, but he wouldn't do that yet. He needed to understand his role first, his place. He shivered as Newt's fingers ran through his hair beside those of the bowtruckle.  
"I can... I can look after the animals. When you are finished with me. I'll be fast, and I promise, whatever you want me to do-" He fell silent as Newt raised a hand.

"Could we talk a little about what you are expecting Credence?" Newt said, his voice soft and gentle. "I know you must be feeling pretty muddled right now and when you're better we can talk properly, but I need to know a little."  
"You're going to have me." Credence whispered softly, still pressing into Newt's touch despite himself. "Because I am sinful and a temptation and you can't control yourself, because being an omega is my..." He whimpered at a flare of pain, and the niffler in his arms burrowed closer to him. "my punishment for wickedness." 

"Credence." Newt said, and his voice was firmer now, getting Credence to look up into his eyes. "We will talk properly when you're better. But let me tell you now, I'm not going to have you against your will, and I will do all I can to ensure that applies to everyone else as well. Most of my beasts know not to force themselves on an unwilling partner, and I hope you see me as having at least the goodness they share."

Credence nodded again, ashamed and confused. The blankets around him were remarkably soft.  
"I'm sorry." If he didn't understand what was happening, it was better to apologise than not to.  
"You don't need to be sorry." Newt stroked his hair. "But all that's going to happen is I'm going to take care of you. Hopefully the heat won't be for too long. And while it's happening, I'm going to keep you warm and feeling safe, does that sound good?"  
"Yes sir..." Credence murmured, and then felt himself blush as another piece of pastry was handed over. This was like heaven, he thought as his lips brushed Newt's fingertips. It was so warming here, safe and secure, and he started to whimper again not from fear but from need. He wasn't afraid of Newt. Even if Newt did take him, he wasn't so frightened by that idea now.

Newt brushed his fingers through Credence's hair once more.   
"It won't be that long." Newt said tenderly. "And I will take care of you, do you understand?"  
Credence nodded, even if he wasn't sure he understood at all.  
"Please?" He whispered.

"I'm looking after you in this way." Newt repeated, voice firm but reassuring. "The creatures and I are going to take care of you, and no one will hurt you. When you are better, we can talk. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Mister Scamander." Credence whispered, and smiled as Newt lay down beside him, pulling him close. The heat of Newt's body chased away the worst of his pain and fear, and he felt securely held in place within Newt's arms. He let himself fall asleep this time, sure that Newt would be there when he opened his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next three days were the simplest and most enjoyable of Credence’s life so far. He was kept warm, fed sweet food and had his hair stroked, the simple action soothing away his fear. Unlike previous heats which he had been desperate to end, there was a small selfish part of him that enjoyed the attention.

Newt left him regularly of course, the creatures still needed care and Credence was in no condition to move from his safe tangle of blankets. But before he left he would tell Credence where he was going, and report back after with information about how they were doing. More than once, he brought some of the beasts over for Credence to see.

As he woke on the fourth day, he felt the pain in his body start to ease a little, and Newt was smiling brightly.  
“You’re looking a little better.”   
Credence nodded, struggling to his feet.   
“I can go back to work now Mister Scamander. The worst of it is over-“  
“You can go back to work, because the creatures have missed you.” Newt agreed. “But slowly, I don’t want you to exhaust yourself. And you can call me Newt Credence, we’ve been through this.”  
“Thank you…” Credence leaned against Newt for a moment, soothed by the contact to Newt’s skin, the anchor that had guided him through the past few days.

“I can still care for the creatures then?” Credence whispered, needing to hear it confirmed.  
“Of course.” Newt frowned a little, but said no more. Credence felt a sudden burst of confidence and risked asking a second question.  
“Will you still teach me a few spells? I understand if I can’t learn fully but… just to help with the care of creatures.”  
Newt’s frown deepened, and Credence ducked his head.  
“Sorry si-sorry Newt. I just… I’ve liked learning, but I know I shouldn’t, sorry…”  
“You don’t need to apologise.” Newt raised a hand, cutting off Credence’s words. “I just don’t understand why you think you can’t learn.”  
“I’m an omega.” Credence muttered. “I… I don’t deserve-“

“Credence.” Newt’s voice was firm now, with no space for argument. “The fact you are an omega doesn’t change the fact you deserve to learn. It means that at times you are vulnerable, and you deserve care. But that doesn’t forfeit any of your rights. You don’t have to… you shouldn’t have to give yourself to someone without your permission. No one should take advantage of you…” Newt paused, eyes widening. “Did anyone… you don’t have to tell me.”

“Chastity helped. She bought me a perfume to hide it… it ran out, over time. But it helped.” Credence shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, thinking of his foolish behaviour that had cost his sister his life.   
“Muggles don’t have-“ Newt began, then nodded slowly. “I’m sure we can find a potion for you that will help hide the smell, if you like.”

Credence nodded slowly.  
“I… hadn’t realised that it could work like that. It wasn’t… bad.”  
“It wasn’t bad.” Newt repeated, with a slight smile. “I’m glad to know that it wasn’t bad. I can stay with you next time if you want. I liked looking after you.”

Credence nodded slowly.  
“But… you got nothing from that. If you want…” He couldn’t bring himself to complete the offer, but he would do whatever Newt wished. Newt smiled and shook his head.  
“It isn’t something that interests me. I am happy to care for an omega, for you, but the sexual side…” He shook his head, and then smiled. “But Credence, you do not need to give yourself to anyone. Not like that. Any alpha who you wish to spend your heat with should take care of you. I am sorry that you haven’t been shown that previously. And if you find an alpha who you want instead of me, they will look after you. If not…” Newt gestured around the case, towards the assembled beasts. “You will have support.”

Credence gazed into Newt’s eyes, and nodded slowly. Newt had given Credence no reason to doubt him, even when he saw him at his weakest. He had never trusted anyone as deeply as he trusted Newt at this moment.   
“Thank you.” He whispered.


End file.
